Monster Ive Become
by Black Panther137
Summary: A girl who was said to be the property of the Foot Ninja Clan. She was taken as a human to Stockmans lab and comes out as half human and half wolf. Still trying to deal with the loss of her Mother whats a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there, here is the sequel to The Past Always Leads to the Future. Sorry about it taking so long, I lost my creativity but now it's come back so Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or the Characters although I do own Tessa._

* * *

Chapter One: Loved one's

Tessa's Dream

White snow covered Manhattan's Park, the snow was gently hitting the ground and the cold wind circling around me.

The White snow was nipping at my bare feet as I walked eventually turning them numb. I came across a playground where a child played happily. His laughter sounding throughout the whole park.

After a little while he ran off toward his Mother and father. A feeling of sadness and longing hit me as I watched the loving scene take place knowing that I can never feel the warmth and security of my Mothers embrace for as long as I live.

"Tessa!" a voice echoed "Tessa" It called out to me again I ran toward it the voice entranced me. My feet hit the ground as my heart was pounding and my breathing became faster and faster. "Tessa" It called again the voice become louder and louder each time it called.

Then I saw her, my Mum sitting at a park bench a white dress that moved with the wind giving her an angelic look as a smile graced her lips. Her eyes full of life this unbelievably happy feeling came over me as I looked at my mother laughing at me and reaching her arms up toward me.

Tears blurred my vision as I ran toward her, my clothes slowly changing into a blue dress. Her arms opened wide toward me and I rushed to them a warm feeling flowed over me. "Mum" I said "my baby" she replied.

The scene changes Mum is driving on the highway that leads toward our beat up apartment that we lovingly call home. The rain pelted against the small car as she drove, the windscreen wipers working furiously against the rain.

Mum is humming softly to herself. Then another car appears in the rear view mirror the head lights filling the small car, Mum took no notice and kept driving. That is until it comes up beside her and starts ramming into Mum forcing her into the railing. Shock coming into her features she works hard in trying to keep the car on the road.

This repeats over and over until a sharp turn comes into her view. She slams on her breaks instinctively and they lock sending her into the railing forcing it to break. A shrill scream was all you could hear is all you cold hear as she descended through the air toward the hard and unforgiving ground.

I woke up screaming "Mum" tears flowing freely down my face.

_

* * *

_

_I know this was a short chapter but they will become longer as the chapters progresses. Thanks for reading and hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon._

_Such is Life_

_Black Panther_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there everyone hope you guy's are doing well. I wrote this chapter to give more insight of the life Tessa has with the turtles. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own TMNT.

* * *

Tessa P.O.V

After I looked at the clock I noticed it was two AM in the morning, I sigh to myself and get up. Flashes of my dream still going across my memory but eventually the images fade into the back of my mind.

No one in my family is up at this hour well except for Donny. Who even now I can hear him typing away on his computer. I go into the kitchen and make some coffee after that's done I go and sit down on the couch.

Taking little sips out of the coffee cup I start to think over what's happened over the past year since that day four turtles and a rat became my family.

_Flashback_

_I walked up to Leo going to the back of the dojo where he was standing and bowed, he bowed back._

_I've been learning recently how to handle each of my brother's weapons and other weapons that I could use to defend myself with. Today was the day that Leo presented me with my own weapon._

"_Good morning kunoichi, as you know last night the family discussed what weapon you will receive today" Leo said_

_I take a breath and nod, he continued to talk. "When we chose the weapon we made sure that it would suit your personality and your physical structure"._

_Leo held a black pouch in front of him he then pulled out a Kunai. _

_(A kunai is a short weapon that has a very sharp tip on the end it can either be either be used to attack or defend.) _

End of flashback

I get the Kunai out from the black pouch that is tightly strapped to my thigh and watch as I slowly turn it around as the light reflects against it.

Then I hear a door open I see Don coming out of the Lab.

"What are you doing up? You should be asleep not drinking coffee at ten past two in the morning".

"Look who's speaking, the turtle who spends most of the night on the computer doing god knows what" I say as I laugh to myself and close my eyes as exhaustion washes over me.

"Yeah well at least I can stay awake" Don replied as I feel strong arms embrace me and walk towards my bedroom and onto my bed. I pull the covers up to my chin.

I smile to myself, thinking about how ever since I got here they treated my like their little sister which I guess is true because there all seventeen and I'm fourteen years old.

That's my last thought as I fall into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

"Hey!" "Get up your alarms gone off twice Tessa Jeez are ya deaf?" Says Raph

"mmmhh" I reply and turn over and go deeper under the covers. I hear him sigh then …..

The lights are turned on; I instantly open my eyes and glare at Raph. He shrugs and while walking out of my room tells me that if I'm not up by the time Leo comes in I can expect a nice cold shower joy I for me I think to myself.

Not wanting that to happen I get up and make my bed. I grab some clothes a black t-shit with Arctic wolfs on the front and long cargo pants that had army printings all over them.

The last thing I pick up is my bandanna. I walk over to the bathroom and get ready for the day with a nice HOT shower.

Coming out of the bathroom I walk into the kitchen and pour some cereal for myself. Leo comes up to me and messes up my hair.

I look at him and I see him stare at my bowl of cereal only a quarter full shakes his head and grab the box and fills it up to the brim.

"Hey" I shout at him angrily he looks at me.

"The whole point of breakfast is that it's the biggest meal of the day not the smallest". "You should eat more anyway" then he walks off to join Raph in the dojo.

I ate the rest of my breakfast, cleaned up and went train with the rest of my family. I bowed to Splinter and Leo as to show respect towards them. Making sure to keep my distance from the sparring matches I start stretching and jogging on the spot.

"Tess" Don calling me over, I walked up him.

"Leo told me you need to work on your defence so today".

"I will attack and all you have to do is defend with these" he said handing me two wooden Kunai I get in my stance and he gets out his bo.

He goes to hit my arm I block, this went on for about two hours and it was not easy keeping up with Don but afterwards I improved my defence skills significantly.

Afterwards I hit the books, seeing as I don't go to school anymore Don Supplies me with work to do.

I mean don't get me wrong I try to avoid it as much as humanly possible, but if I don't do a certain amount by the end of each day I get the fun experience of being made to stand in one of the fighting stances and not move. Until I'm directed to do so which can be really difficult after an hour or two.

On top of that I'm usually given extra work which also adds on to the pile I neglected to do that day. Unfortunately this happens often to me because I never really was all that great of a student to begin with. But today is different, I plan on getting all my work done as tonight April was going to sleep over.

After spending for what felt like forever on the subjects of Algebra and physics I hand my work into Don who give his nod of approval after he quickly looked though the sheets.

I smile at Don and go over to watch a movie with Mike lying on the couch that wasn't occupied. I talk a bit with Mikey as he criticizes over the movie. Eventually I have to get up and grab a blanket and wrap it around myself shivering slightly I crawl next to the heater and feel the warmth flow over me as close my eyes.

You know that feeling you get when you know someone's staring at you, yeah that was the feeling I'm having right now I drowsily open one eye to see who it was. Master Splinter and Leo stood in front of me and not looking all that happy either. "Hi I say looking at them you fell asleep in front of the heater again" said Leo.

"My child, it is not healthy for you to be so close". "Now will you be so kinds as too assist Michelangelo with making tea"?

"Yes" I replied reluctantly getting up and feel the sudden cold as I go towards the kitchen to help.

An hour into helping Mikey with doing lasagne I hear the lair's front door open.

"Hey that smell great mind if I stay for dinner?" Says Casey

"sure says Mike as long as you go pick up April".

"How'd I know there was going to be a catch?" Said Casey walking out the door he just came though. I laugh a little at Casey as I put the Lasagne in the oven.

We all sat at the table happily talking to one another. I was talking to April about how she first met the turtles she was also talked about a man called Stockman

"I use to work for him, I thought him very unusual and a bit harsh at times." "But never did I think he was going to use the mousers the way he did". "When I found out he went ballistic and that's how I ended up with meeting these guys". "Do you know the first words out of Mikes mouth was can we keep her" she said as she laughed I smiled at her.

* * *

Well hope you liked this chapter next chapter there going to be a twist. Thankyou for your review Storms of Spark and Animelover 06

Such is life

Black Panther137


End file.
